


The X-Team

by barefootxo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Knight Rider (1982), The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2010, a crack slayer unit was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn’t commit. This team promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the United States underground. Today, still wanted by the government and the watchers, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire... the X-Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The X-Team

A few key facts: You may labour under the assumption that Season 5 of The A-Team never happened. Smith, Peck, Murdock and Baracus kept the Soldier of Fortune thing going for about ten years before they finally manage to prove their innocence. It turned out the whole thing was a setup by an old rival of Smith’s to finally put the screws to the A-Team. The A-Team has kept a low profile in recent years, but they are still there, and occasionally help people out, though Smith is a touch long in the tooth these days, to say the least.  
  
I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Knight Rider or The A-Team. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Glen A. Larson. and Stephen J. Cannell & Frank Lupo, respectively.  
  
I will be adding more fandoms to the above disclaimer as I decide on what to feature in each episode.  
  
~~  
  
  
 _Tallahassee, Florida_  
 _July 31st 2011_  
  
Roderick Decker had seen better days, most definitely. At seventy-six, he was well past his prime. The same could be said of most of the men under his command. Luckily for him, so too could the same be said of John Smith, formerly called Hannibal, back when he had been in the military. Indeed, today was a good day, despite Decker’s aged condition.  
  
Decker smiled, a sickly grin, at the former leader of the infamous A-Team. “Well, Smith. It took me the better part of three decades, but I finally caught you. I gotta say I’m really looking forward to ending your sorry ass, after all the hell you put me and mine through.”  
  
Smith was looking tired. And could you blame him? Bosco Baracus had been killed during their capture. Hector Murdock was currently drugged to the gills to keep him from trying anything. Templeton Peck was… well frankly Smith hadn’t the foggiest clue where Peck was. Of course trying to tell Decker that was an exercise in futility… And John, himself? John was old. He was eighty-three years old and he felt every one of them. “We were cleared by a military tribunal, Decker. We were following orders when we robbed that bank. You know that now.”  
  
Decker was still implacable. “The Nazis followed orders too, Smith. They were still charged and arrested. Hell, some of ‘em were even executed for it. So don’t you give me that following orders shit, Smith. Do you hear me?”  
  
Smith shrugged. B.A. was dead. He was the youngest, after Face. Didn’t seem right somehow for him to go out first. “Whatever Decker. What are you gonna do now? Kill us too?” John wasn’t even sure if he gave a darn anymore…  
  
Roderick grinned that sickly grin again. What now? “I’ll tell you what, Smith. The first thing I’m gonna do is this.” Without further ado, the obviously deranged Colonel drew his service pistol and fired every last round into a helpless and mercifully drugged Murdock. All Murdock did before he died was groan out a faint whimper.  
  
John’s eyes hardened, the slightest hint of life returning to Smith as he watched Murdock die. B.A.’s death could be explained away. Stuff happened in an armed engagement, but Murdock had been a helpless prisoner. “Gonna kill me next, Decker?” John spoke, a trace of the old Hannibal Smith rising to the surface. “I’d really recommend it, ‘cause at this point it’s either I die or you do.”  
  
Decker smiled one last time. “I’ve gotta find Peck first, Smith. See, over the years you have been a thorn in my backside to the point where I just have this big ol’ hate on for you. So you see… In return for the trouble you’ve caused for me and mine over the years, I’ve decided I’m gonna execute every member of your precious little team right in front of you face. Then, I intend execute you last, taking as long as I can possibly draw out your pathetic little life. How’s about that, Smith?”  
  
“Don’t really think much of it, Decker.”  
  
“Oh really? I thought you loved it when a plan comes together, Smith?”  
  
**  
  
 _NWC, Local Chapter_  
 _Los Angeles, California_  
 _August 3rd 2011_  
  
The man with the graying hair grinned at the receptionist of the local chapter of the Watchers’ Council. “So what’ve you got for me, sweetheart.” The girl blushed like a tomato. It was nice to know he still had it…  
  
“These folks killed a slayer, just four days after the Iran war ended. They wandered out of the field with the body slung over a shoulder and got busted by the army. Nobody knows how the slayer got there or why they killed her. They claimed that the girl was a rogue, selling her services to Iran for money... Problem is that the Council claims that she was clean and that she was there for a reason. There was a big stink, ‘specially since the girl was a human. And then, right before the trial, they went over the wall and pfft, disappeared. That was just over a year ago.  
  
“The leader is a Colonel named Alexander Knight. The guy has a very unorthodox style, even known to name his weapons after the hyenas from The Lion King. No one’s quite sure what to make of that, but it’s rumoured that when Chief Slayer Summers heard about it she actually punched a hole clean through a wall…”  
  
“Lieutenant Faith Peck. This girl is the grand mistress of seduction, she can make you do whatever she wants and you won’t even realise you have until it’s over. She also has one of the worst conduct records in army history since Bosco Baracus. She likes to slug her fellow officers. They say Knight is the only person, let alone man, that can give her orders without getting attacked.”  
  
“Sergeant Charles Gunn. In and out of trouble, an orphan from L.A. This guy is really tricky too. Some sort of legal eagle, though god only knows how a kid off the street manages to do that. Still, he’s not the type to be underestimated…”  
  
“Corporal Dana Erickson. This girl is nuttier then a pound of fruitcake. If you think Peck’s service record and legal record look checkered, this girl manages to top her. She’s got about a dozen innocent kills to her name, prior to Iran. It’s said that only Knight and Peck can even begin to keep this one under control. She’s just really that messed up…”  
  
The man nodded at that. “So that’s the X-Team, huh? Any idea where I might be able to find them?”  
  
The girl laughed out loud. “Mister, if we could find them, especially Knight, they would be undergoing some serious interrogation, and not be still at large. The Watchers’ Council is just as out for their blood as the Military.”  
  
The man couldn’t seem to help but ask. “Why Knight in particular?”  
  
The girl shrugged as if it were obvious. “Lots of reasons. He was the leader, he was the only one of the team that the Council really trusted, hell, they even say he was the one who pulled the trigger on that slayer I mentioned… Still, I think it’s a little more personal then that.”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“Because Knight was really tight with the Chief Slayer and Chief Spell-caster of the whole organisation. He was there from the start. And for him to kill the Chief Spell-caster’s girlfriend like that? Well, they did say the man had a history of jealousy, but still… that’s cold, ya know?”  
  
The graying man smiled weakly “Ya. I know… Thanks for your help.”  
  
The girl’s smile brightened. “Come back anytime, and please feel free to pass on any information you do find concerning their location…”  
  
The man’s grin was very false as he held his smile. “I’ll do that…” As he turned away, Face’s smile fell away. “Yeah, right. Like I’d fink on my own daughter. I may not have done right by that girl, but I sure as hell am not actively betraying her…”  
  
**  
  
 _Angel Investigations_  
 _Los Angeles, California_  
 _August 5th 2011_  
  
Face had never believed the old saying about blonds being idiots, but this girl was certainly trying her damnedest to prove that particular myth true here. “And Angel says I can’t have a mirror, ‘cause like, vampires don’t have a reflection. Anyway, so then I asked how in the heck I was supposed to maintain this perfect exterior and…”  
  
“Harmony!” Face sighed with relief as another blonde, this one dressed far more conservatively, came up. “What is the man here for?”  
  
Harmony blanked, admittedly a common experience from what Face could tell. “Ummm… I don’t remember.”  
  
Face sighed. “That’s because I haven’t said anything yet, darlin’. Look, why don’t you just go back to filing your nails and I will talk with this other nice lady.”  
  
“Hey,” Harmony appeared affronted. He hadn’t known she had the IQ to detect his condescending tone with her. “Are you implying that my nails are imperfect?” Never mind.  
  
The other blond saved Face from having to say anything. “Not at all, Harmony. It’s just that this nice gentleman and I can tell that you obviously have more important things to do then your job.” The unnamed blonde's voice positively dripped sarcasm.  
  
“Oh.” Apparently Harmony missed the sarcasm. “Yes. I believe I do. Carry on.” Yep, definitely missed it. Alas for the collapse of our education system.  
  
The other blonde, looking relieved at Harmony’s absence, smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry about that. Angel feels sorry for her, for some reason. I’m Nina Ash, by the way. Welcome to Angel Investigations. How can I help you?”  
  
Face leaned in close. “I have a big problem. It’s not local. I need to hire the X-Team. I traced back their histories, and most of them have ties to your organisation. Please? I don’t have anywhere else to go these days…”  
  
“Well, the X-Team doesn’t exactly hang around here, but I may be able to swing…”  
  
The two were interrupted by a really hot, black car sliding smoothly into the lot beside his old white corvette outside. It was the sound of the rich female laugh that caused him to turn to the group entering the building.  
  
“Honestly Xan, I’ve seen guys get affectionate with their cars, but that was revolting.” Remarked the sultry brunette whom Face recognised all too well.  
  
“Ah, but at least my car has personality, Faith.” Shot back the man wearing the rather distinctive eye-patch, with an X stitched on it.  
  
“So does Cheez Whiz, Boytoy, but you don’t see me making googly eyes at a jar of the stuff, now do ya?”  
  
The large black man and the even tinier brunette snorted with laughter as ‘Xan’ sputtered incoherently.  
  
Faith however was too busy skidding to a halt to enjoy her verbal victory over Xander. “Hello, Dad…”  
  
Face smiled grimly at his estranged daughter. “Hi Faith. I’ve got a job for you, assuming you’re interested…”  
  
**  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~  
  
So… How’s that for a start?  
  
AN: I intend for this story to cut across into many other universes then the aforementioned. Those three were just the initial crossings. Many of my 'episodes' will cross into other fandoms. If you have any suggestions, I am willing to hear them when you review. I can say with certainly guarantee that Stargate will cross in, but it likely won't be in this season. Please try to keep your suggestions realistic. Nothing that doesn't take place on Earth, nothing that features a talking sponge. I'm sure you all get the idea... :p Thanks for reading folks!  
  
Jasper


End file.
